Resident Evil: The last Stand
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Un escuadrón élite ha sido enviado a salvar a todos los sobrevivientes posibles de la infectada ciudad de México, pero un terrible ataque los dejará separados y exparcidos por la ciudad... sobrevivirán a esta pesadilla?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"_Fue la noche más difícil que tuve… éramos 6 expertos… 20 hombres armados y 56 civiles… quedamos… 2…"_

El 17 de Julio la ciudad había sido atacada por una extraña infección, la gente mordía gente y después de unas horas, los mordido comenzaban a morder… hace tres meses descubrí otras criaturas… perros… pájaros… y… criaturas que nunca había visto… me enviaron desde Londres… imaginen mi reacción cuando me dijeron que iría a mi país natal… México a su capital de hecho. La empresa me dio instrucciones simples: busca a cuanto sobreviviente puedas y llévalos a carretera hacia Toluca, ellos se encargarían de todo. El equipo éramos 6 cada quien con su propia habilidad… y nacionalidad…. Duke O'Connel, canadiense, nuestro piloto; Adam Malkovich, ruso, nuestro experto en armas; Lucia McNaire, americana, nuestra líder; Matthew Logan, ingles, experto en tácticas; Sartyr Blaze, escandinavo… no recuerdo el país, nuestro medico; y yo, Leonardo Díaz, soy… bueno… no soy experto en nada…

El día en que llegamos a la ciudad… el 1 de Octubre… descubrimos toda la locura, no nos dijeron a qué nos enfrentábamos… disparaba y disparaba pero siempre se levantaban… buscamos por más de una semana y por fin, el 18 de Octubre, la búsqueda dio frutos… encontramos un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes… eran 6 por suerte, un grupo pequeño… pensamos en ir a un lugar con provisiones, únicamente llevamos armas, municiones, no comida… fuimos a un centro comercial, creamos nuestra barricada y esa misma noche vimos el "virus" en acción… el niño comenzó a portarse extraño, desmayó… y trató de atacarme… fue la primera vez que vi la agresividad del agente Malkovich… su sádica expresión mientras estrangulaba al pequeño era impactante… al día siguiente, la madre apareció muerta… aún así, Malkovich la quemo… sabio movimiento, no sabíamos si podía revivir a los muertos…

A partir de ese día, comenzamos a salir en pares para encontrar más sobrevivientes… no me agradó la idea… las parejas se formaron de la siguiente manera: Matthew y Sartyr fueron juntos… los enviamos a los lugares más habitados… pobres… O'Connel y McNaire fueron a lugares de atención civil… y bueno Malkovich y yo nos quedábamos a cuidar el lugar… nunca eliminé a tantos civiles hasta ese día.

Finalmente logramos tener a 76 personas, entre ellas, 20 eran agentes enviados por Umbrella para apoyarnos…lástima que llegaron el día que completamos la misión. Con 52 civiles, debíamos llegar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad… varios se negaron a ir este mismo día… ¿la razón? Bueno… es 25 de Diciembre y aún así… a pesar de todo, varios siguen con sus extrañas rutinas navideñas… ¿acaso no saben lo que pasa?

Es de noche, llegó la hora de la cena… es increíble… pero todos los civiles conviven en paz… supongo que la situación los orilla a hacerlo… realmente no importa… McNaire se acerca con una de las civiles… es linda… finalmente llegó hasta mi… traen… ¿pavo?

--- ¡Hey! ¡Díaz!, únete a la fiesta, te traje un poco de pavo.

---Sin ofender, pero me parece una tontería… ¿no cree que deberíamos salir ya?

---Vamos Díaz, ¿no ves que estoy con una dama? Ve sus rostros, están muy felices, ¿les quitarías esta felicidad?

McNaire siempre me pareció muy masculina, si no fuera por su físico o por su… obsesión con las cosas alegres… pero nunca creí que fuera… bueno… homosexual…

---Sabe lo peligroso que es todo este ruido… deberíamos irnos…

---Díaz… no creí que fueras tan aburrido como Adam.

McNaire siempre me ha llamado por mi apellido, no lo entiendo, soy con el que más habla y sin embargo, soy el único al que no llama por su nombre.

---Comandante… ya casi no nos queda munición pesada…

---Díaz, busca una linda chica, llévala a aquel cuarto después de que yo salga y descansa un rato, mañana salimos, ahora, si me disculpas.

McNaire se va a… "el cuarto", pobre chica, si conociera a la comandante… Adam está sentado solo en el techo, montando guardia… hace poco vi a Matthew subir con una botella… bajó a los pocos minutos sin ella… supongo que Malkovich tiene todo lo que necesita allá arriba. Sartyr y O'Connel están ayudando en la mesa… ninguno dejamos nuestras armas… excepto McNaire… las armas que cada uno llevamos siempre son variadas y normalmente pequeñas… O'Connel lleva su revólver, una colt, calibre 32 o algo así; Matthew lleva su fiel Remington de disparo rápido, muy buena escopeta… Sartyr… lleva una Browning, calibre 9… nada muy fuerte… pero siempre lleva un botiquín… Malkovich lleva cuatro armas, un revólver, colt también, una Remington, una Desert Eagle y una Bretta… exagerado… yo traigo mis dos Desert Eagle con resortes para evitar el coleteo… y McNaire… nunca la he visto sujetar un arma… es… como si las tuviera guardada en algún lugar no visible…

Son las 3 de la mañana… la mayoría de los civiles se han quedado dormidos… todo está tan tran… ¡¿qué?! Las luces se han apagado… lo sabía… no había suficiente combustible… no debimos de haber estado despiertos tanto…

---AH!!!!

Un grito…

--- ¡Díaz! Por aquí, rápido…

Esa tranquila voz es inconfundible, solo Malkovich puede estar así de tranquilo…

--- ¿Adam? ¿A dónde vamos?

---Hay una infiltración en la entrada 3, tenemos que retenerlos el tiempo suficiente…

--- ¿Suficiente? ¿Para qué?

---Para que los demás puedan salir de aquí, ya movilicé a O'Connel, Blaze y Logan.

--- ¿Y McNaire?

---No hay señales de ella, vamos.

Vaya… el peso de una automática en mis manos… supongo que va en serio… bien, encenderé la lámpara.

---Escucha, ese cargador es de 200 balas, cuéntalas, cambia a la bala 197, dejarás tres en la recámara y evitarás tener que preocuparte por insertar nuevas… ten, dolo tengo dos cargadores, uno para cada uno… al acabarnos las balas… correremos a la salida 5, ¿entendido?

---De acuerdo…

Nunca había visto a Malkovich así… está nervioso, se le nota en el rostro… acaso… ¿me está enviando a la muerte segura? Ya los vi… caminan torpes, no entiendo para qué hay que ganar tiempo, puedo fácilmente eva…

--- ¡Apunta a los perros!

Eso lo explica todo… Adam los ha de haber visto desde el techo… sin duda es un buen soldado.

---Elimínalos a todos… retrocederemos después de eso…

--- ¡Sí!

Todo parece ir bien… es decir… son pocos perros y los "humanos" están muy lejos…

*Están aquí… son… son… ¡¡monstruos!! ¡Salgan del complejo ahora! Ya perdimos a muchos civiles… Blaze O'Connel y yo saldremos con los pocos que quedan por la puerta 7, no hay noticias de…. ¡Mierda! ¡O'Connel! A la dere…*

El radio dejó de transmitir… creo… creo que los perdimos…

---No hay tiempo para eso… vamos… debemos salir, la 5 está libre… lo vi durante la cena…

---Si…

Su rostro es frío como siempre, pero sé que se preocupa, ¿por qué otro motivo me hubiera avisado del ataque?

---Escucha, una vez afuera… evita hacer mucho ruido… tu abrirás la puerta y yo pasaré primero, no dispares a menos de ser necesario. ¿Cuántas balas te quedan?

---150…

---Yo tengo 207…

Usó pocas balas… ¡qué puntería!

--- ¿Estás listo?

Atrás solo quedan unos pocos… monstruos… y como tres perros hasta donde vi… regresar sería peor que seguir.

---Sí…

Es hora… no sé que me espera… pero estoy con Malkovich… el mejor de los seis… esta Fue la noche más difícil que tuve… éramos 6 expertos… 20 hombres armados y 56 civiles… quedamos… 2…

_**Resident Evil: The Last Stand**_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En cuanto escuchó los gritos, Lucia McNaire hurgó entre su ropa para sacar su confiable Heckler de calibre 9 mientras se vestía al igual que la chica con la que estaba.

--- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

---Una infiltración, date prisa, debemos salir cuanto antes… la salida más cercana está saliendo a la derecha… no sé cuantos hay allí…

---Pero… ¿qué haremos?

---Saldremos por un arma… necesitas con qué protegerte… y luego… iremos a la autopista como lo planeado…

--- ¿Y los demás?

---La supervivencia primero querida.

--- ¿Me dejarías aquí de ser necesario?

McNaire se acercó para besarla rápidamente y luego abrir la puerta silenciosamente para finalmente voltear y responder.

---Nunca…

McNaire no sabía el nombre de la chica, pero el hecho de haberse acostado con ella era suficiente como para sentir la necesidad de protegerla. Salió y buscó rápidamente en la oscuridad un arma, sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una Bretta de nueve milímetros con dos cargadores y un cargador para su Heckler.

---Toma, ¿sabes disparar un arma?

---No.

---Bueno, debes revisar si hay una bala en la recámara para empezar, si la hay solo apunta y tira el gatillo, cuidado con el coleteo, si no hay, recargas así.

McNaire se encargó de meter la bala en la recámara y luego colocó su mano sobre el botón para liberar el cartucho.

---Aprieta aquí para cambiar de cargador, trata de cargar después de la bala 14 para dejar una en la recámara y solo insertar el cartucho, ¿entendiste?

---Apenas…

---No dispares a menos de ser realmente necesario… me encargaré de todo lo que pueda, ¿ok?

---Ok.

McNaire era experta, a sus escasos 22 años, ya había dirigido 5 escuadrones en la guerra de Irak, tenía mucha experiencia con las armas y mucho más con las mujeres. Caminaba lo más silenciosa que podía, las botas que llevaba puestas eran muy cómodas, sin embargo, la chica que iba con ella llevaba unos converse muy lindos pero muy fríos y la suela no era muy gruesa. Los pasillos del centro eran muy largos y atascados de tiendas, los gritos y disparos indicaban por qué lugar NO ir;

--- ¿No sería mejor ir con tus compañeros?

---No… ellos llaman mucho la atención, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir silenciosas… evitemos cuanto pleito podamos…

---De acuerdo…

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, el exterior se veía vació, no parecía haber movimientos, debía de haber unos cuantos monstruos, pero no podían ser más de los que podía controlar. Al llegar a la puerta, McNaire se detuvo un momento.

--- ¿Cómo te llamas?

---Elisa.

---Muy bien, Elisa, escucha, vas a abrir la puerta y saldré por ella para inspeccionar el área, entrarás tres segundo de que ya halla entrado…

---Ok.

La chica abrió la puerta y McNaire salió silenciosamente checando a los lados, había dos de ellos a la izquierda a unos tres metros, no eran amenaza, había otro en el callejón de enfrente y cinco a la derecha.

---Escucha amor, no podemos ir por la calle, es muy peligroso, iremos de frente, por ese callejón… envestiré al sujeto, pasa corriendo y espérame a la mitad… fíjate por donde pisas, puede haber algunos en el suelo.

---Si…

La voz de la chica era nerviosa, por lo que McNaire le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa.

---Allá voy.

Corrió con la chica tras de ella, envistió al monstruo azotándolo contra una de las paredes, tomó su cabeza mientras la chica pasaba tras de ella y lo rompió.

---Bien, detrás de mí, cuida mi espalda…

Siguió caminando por el callejón silenciosamente y poniendo mucha atención a lo que pisaba y oía. El final del callejón las dejó detrás de un edificio de seguros, lo mejor era no quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, por lo que siguió caminando hasta el próximo callejón. No quiso ver más allá de lo necesario, pensaba evitar gastar balas al máximo para tener con qué vencer a los perros y las criaturas de las que había oído.

--- ¿Pensamos caminar todo el día?

---No linda, descansaremos en una hora… o cuando encontremos un lugar seguro para hacerlo… sería peor ir fatigadas… debí aprovechar esas horas para dormir…

La chica tampoco había dormido, debía estar desmayándose, no podía tenerla caminando de lado a lado por más de una hora, pero no podían quedarse quietas en un lugar con una sola salida, necesitaban algo con varias opciones de escape.

---Buscamos un edificio con varias salidas… ¿alguna idea?

---Hay una escuela a unas cuadras de aquí, como media hora caminando… tiene 5 entradas y fue de las primeras en cerrar.

--- ¿Tu antigua escuela?

---Si…

--- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

McNaire y Elisa mantenían la voz baja para evitar hacer ruido. McNaire quería relajar un poco a la chica, bajarle los nervios, ayudarla a relajarse.

---18.

---Vas en… la preparatoria, ¿verdad?

---Si, en mi escuela tienen prepa y universidad en el mismo complejo, por eso hay tantas entradas.

--- ¿Y las puertas? ¿Son resistentes? ¿Podremos entrar?

---Si, conozco un truco para entrar… yo… me fugué muchas veces…

--- ¿Ah sí? ¿Para qué?

---Pues…

La chica se sonrojó, lo que hiso a McNaire sentir que la estaba ayudando a relajarse.

---Para salirme a ver a mi novia.

--- ¿Tienes novia?

---Tenía… corté con ella antes de… de todo esto… la extraño… a pesar de que era… una vil zorra.

McNaire ignoró todo a excepción de lo último.

--- ¿Zorra?

McNaire notó un incremento en el número de infectados, pero no prestó mucha atención y no quiso alarmar a su acompañante, aún estaban a salvo.

---Si, descubrí que tenía un novio en otra escuela.

---Que desgraciada, jugar así con los sentimientos de alguien.

--- ¿Tienes novia?

---No, no tengo tiempo para eso.

--- ¿Entonces pensabas acostarte conmigo y abandonarme?

McNaire cambió el tema en el momento en que la escuchó.

---Aumentó un poco el número de infectados por aquí… ¿dónde está la entrada más cercana?

---Ahí, el edificio verde, la reja blanca.

---Valla, se ve resistente y el camino está casi vació… ¿cómo entraremos?

---Fácil, hay unas macetas en la orilla izquierda de la reja podemos fácilmente subir por ahí y saltar la reja.

---Perfecto, eres muy útil linda.

Comenzaron a correr hasta la reja, Elisa trepó sin problemas, pisó sobre las macetas, tomó el borde de la reja y saltó; McNaire la siguió, sin embargo tuvo más dificultad para saltar, llevaba un chaleco antibalas muy incómodo.

---Deberías quitarte eso, nadie te va a disparar.

---Prefiero no hacerlo, estas cosas me han salvado muchas veces.

Las criaturas se estrellaron contra la reja indicando que estaban cerca, eran unos 10, quizá un poco más, pero la enorme reja ni se movía.

---Que buena seguridad la de este lugar…

---Entonces… ¿me ibas a dejar después de… acostarnos?

McNaire comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

---Vamos, será mejor que durmamos un rato… buscaré una forma de saber si pasan la reja.

---Deja de hacer eso y responde.

McNaire siguió caminando sin voltear para atrás.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Adam les acababa de avisar del incidente, varias personas se volvieron histéricas y trataron de salir del edificio de forma ruidosa, atrayendo a más de esas cosas y abriendo puertas. Los agentes de Umbrella se esparcieron por ahí y desaparecieron. Con solo 7 civiles y los otros dos expertos, O'Connel tendría que salir y llegar a la carretera.

--- ¡O'Connel! ¡A la derecha!

Duke dio la vuelta y disparó contra el perro tirándolo al suelo.

---Gracias Logan, por aquí, esta entrada está saturada…

Dieron vuelta para regresar a la entrada 1 no sabía cuántos infectados había, pero llevaban suficientes municiones, podrían buscar otra de ser necesario-

---Escuchen civiles, debemos salir en el siguiente orden: el primero en salir seré yo, me seguirán ustedes 7 y hasta atrás irán Blaze y Logan.

Los civiles asintieron nervioso había 5 hombres y dos mujeres todos alrededor de los 18 y 22 años, no parecía haber más jóvenes ni viejos, como si todos se hubieran… infectado al principio de la infección. O'Connel ya tenía mucha experiencia, con 32 años había estado en la guerra de Irak desde el principio, sabía cómo moverse en la oscuridad, evadir al oponente y cuidar de su equipo… sería más fácil ahora que el oponente era torpe y no estaba armado.

--- ¡Duke!

La voz de Blaze lo hiso voltear justo cuando un extraño ser aventaba algo contra él, estaba tan preocupado pensando en cómo salir que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El ser aventó una especie de saliva y desapareció rápidamente. Duke sintió como el líquido quemaba su brazo mientras Blaze limpiaba la herida rápidamente y comenzaba a vendar.

---O'Connel, ten más cuidado, creí que tenías más experiencia que Blaze y yo juntos.

Era verdad, Logan y Blaze tenían solo 25 años, Logan era mercenario así que era imposible saber en cuantas batallas había estado, en cuanto a Blaze, era la primera vez que salía a campo, después de todo, él solo era médico. La verdad era que ambos eran muy buenos, las estrategias de Logan eran tan perfectas como su puntería y Blaze sabía mantener la calma y su puntería era suficientemente buena como para traer abajo a los humanos infectados que se acercaban de más.

---Es una quemadura de primer grado por suerte, pero alcanzó a hacer daño a la piel, te va a arder por unas horas.

---No es nada, puedo soportarlo.

Los civiles estaban cada vez más nerviosos, era obvio acababan de ver a uno de los mejores soldados ser atacado sin que él se pudiera defender. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta 1, estaba abierta y parecía ser un camino despejado, sin embargo, O'Connel salió lentamente, observando para ambos lados seguido del grupo.

---Con cuidado… traten de guardar silencio… buscaremos un edificio con varias salidas para poder descansar una horas.

---Señor, hay un hospital a tres calles… tiene dos salidas.

---Gracias señor, pero necesitamos un lugar con más salidas.

---Espera Duke, necesitamos obtener más material médico, además, todos los hospitales cuentan con una salida de emergencia, por lo tanto el hospital tiene escaleras de emergencia, podemos descansar unas dos horas ahí.

---Muy bien Blaze, entonces señor, guíenos, iremos al frente lo demás sigue igual.

El civil era joven, pero la bata que llevaba puesta revelaba que trabajaba en el hospital. El chico iba frente a O'Connel a pesar de la situación, sin duda era una de las personas más valientes que O'Connel había visto.

--- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

---Hector.

---Eres valiente Hector, ¿trabajas en el hospital?

---Trabajaba en el hospital.

--- ¿Qué rama de la medicina es tu especialidad?

---Soy neurólogo.

--- ¿Neurólogo? Vaya, trabajo difícil.

---No tanto como el suyo.

---Jaja… silencio…

Varios disparos se escucharon atrás, estaban demasiado lejos del centro como para que fueran los agentes de Umbrella.

"¿Será la comandante?"

---O'Connel… ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

---Si, pero no podemos arriesgarnos Logan… no podemos detenernos…

---Lo sé… me preocupa…

---La comandante se puede cuidar sola… sigamos… tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible…

El ardor en su brazo no desaparecía, le costaba trabajo pensar con el intenso dolor, sabía que el número de infectados en esas zona debía de ser alta, no era normal que hubiera tan poquitos.

---Algo no está bien…

---Te comprendo Duke… debería de haber muchos aquí… ¿estarán en el edificio?

---Probablemente... quizá sea mejor buscar otro lugar…

--- ¿Como aquél cine?

Era un cine de aspecto antiguo, estaba en ruinas y estaba completamente oscuro, pero parecía estar libre de infectados.

--- ¿Esas puertas resistirán Blaze?

---No lo sé… pero debe tener una salida de emergencia, sin mencionar que esas cosas demostraron no poder subir las escaleras, estaremos bien para descansar unas horas…

---Yo tengo dos granadas, haré guardia mientras Blaze atiende a los heridos y tú descansas, ese brazo debe estar matándote.

Era verdad, el dolor era insoportable, pero no podía quedarse en un lugar tan oscuro, podían atacarlos y su visión estaría limitada, sería algo parecido al suicidio.

---No, no podemos quedarnos ahí…

---Claro que podemos, iré a echar un vistazo, Blaze y tu quédense a proteger a los civiles, no tardaré mucho.

El chico entró, dejando a los demás afuera.

--- ¿Se llevó uno de los radios?

---Si, el que se estropeo fue el mío.

---Bien…

Tomó el radio y lo encendió para decir algunas palabras sin saber si Logan lo llevaba prendido o no.

---Escucha, no podremos esperarte por mucho tiempo, nos iremos si es necesario, en caso de ser así, nos comunicaremos para establecer un punto de reunión…

Apagó el radio y comenzó a ver a su alrededor sujetando su brazo.

--- ¿Está bien?

---Si, no te preocupes Hector…

Blaze se acercó a varios civiles y comenzó a organizarlos para vigilar los alrededores, la calle era muy amplia y se podía evadir fácilmente.

---Debe ser difícil…

--- ¿Qué?

---Tener que trabajar con personas tan diferentes…

---No es tan complicado, es decir, Malkovich y Logan son muy parecidos, son muy serios y fríos, eso ayuda, evito charlas incómodas con ellos. McNaire y Blaze me parecen muy relajados como para este trabajo, pero supongo que puedo conversar con ambos de forma cómoda, aunque casi no pude hablar con McNaire… y Díaz… bueno, es un chico extraño, no he tenido tiempo de conocerle bien.

---Ya veo, lo vi durante la cena, no parecía hablar con nadie.

---Supongo que es un poco tímido… espero que esté bien…

--- ¡Duke! Un número grande se acerca por donde vinimos…

---Creo que es hora de avisar de nuestra retirada

Tomó el radio, lo encendió y aún sin saber si estaba encendido o no, comenzó a transmitir.

---Logan, llegaron infectados, debemos retirarnos, nos pondremos en contacto, repito, llegaron infectados, tuvimos que huir, nos pondremos en contacto… suerte…

Volteo a ver al grupo y se preparó para ir.

---Blaze, cuida la retaguardia…

Y así, comenzó a caminar por la amplia calle sin saber a dónde iba, el dolor en su brazo era demasiado intenso y comenzaba a irritarlo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La negra noche los envolvía en una capa de oscuridad, limitando la visión del chico; Díaz mantenía sujetada el arma con fuerza, sabía que Malkovich venía con él y que si estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por McNaire. Una transmisión comenzó a escucharse por la radio que llevaba en su cinturón.

* Logan, llegaron infectados, debemos retirarnos, nos pondremos en contacto, repito, llegaron infectados, tuvimos que huir, nos pondremos en contacto… suerte…*

---Tal parece que Logan y el resto están vivos…

--- ¿Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más?...

--- ¿A qué te refieres Malkovich?

---Al parecer se dividieron… no dudo de la capacidad de Logan, pero… él solo… no le veo muchas esperanzas…

--- ¿Y a nuestra situación?

---Somos dos… tu puntería no será tan buena como la mía, pero has demostrado que tu entrenamiento es suficiente para sobrevivir… podremos salir de aquí si no nos separamos para nada…

No separarse para nada era justo lo que Díaz planeaba hacer, necesitaba de la fuerza y estrategia de Malkovich, hasta ahora, solo habían gastado balas de las armas automáticas, podrían sobrevivir, tenían suficientes municiones, pero sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar a sus compañeros, no podía dejar que murieran, así que se decidió a hablar.

---Vamos a buscarle…

--- ¿A Logan?

---No… a McNaire… es indispensable encontrarla… igual que a Blaze…

--- ¿A Blaze?

---Es nuestro único médico…

---Como gustes…

Malkovich tomó la radio y comenzó a transmitir.

---Blaze… McNaire… respondan…

El radio comenzó a transmitir con un poco de interferencia.

*Malkovich… Está… Díaz… con…*

---Si, Díaz está conmigo, ¿dónde estás?

*Por… cine… norte…*

--- ¿En qué parte de la ciudad?, ¿algún edificio?

*En… gen… Umbrella…*

---Eso último… ¿están en el edificio?

*Si*

---Vamos para allá, cambio y fuera…

Malkovich volteó a ver a Díaz, notando su satisfactorio rostro.

---Pues vamos, sé dónde queda el edificio…

Díaz había estado en el complejo unos meses atrás, antes de que todo ocurriera. No estaban muy lejos, tenían muchas municiones y la calle era amplia, no debía de haber problemas, lo único que podría retrasarlo serían…

--- ¡Díaz! Atento… monstruos…

Parecían ser una especie de humanos anfibios, parados en cuatro puntos como ranas; su gelatinoso cerebro parecía salirse de su cráneo y sus largas lenguas se movían de formas muy curiosas.

---Apunta a la cabeza…

--- ¡No es tan difícil!, traen el cerebro de fuera…

Eran tres, los estaban rodeando, se movían a una increíble velocidad, pero parecían detenerse para preparar su ataque.

--- ¡Ahora!

Por un momento se detuvieron y Malkovich pudo atravesar a uno de ellos justo entre los ojos, Díaz disparó una ráfaga de balas y logró derribar al otro.

---Cuida tus balas…

---No es fácil apuntarles después de todo… son tan rápidos… ¡mierda!

Disparó otra ráfaga hasta que su automática indicó la falta de munición mientras el último ser caía al suelo.

---Acabas de gastar tus balas inútilmente…

--- ¡Lo sé!... hay algo… que me está cambiando…

--- ¿Cambiando?

Malkovich apuntó a su compañero de inmediato.

--- ¡No ese tipo de cambio!... me refiero… me refiero a que todo esto ya me hartó… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esta ciudad?!

---Eso no es lo que más me intriga… dime… ¿Qué crees que hacía Umbrella en este lugar?

--- ¿Umbrella?, ellos nos contrataron, están tratando de salvar vidas… eso hacen.

---Cree lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a gastar balas así, debes controlarte, no puedes dejarte llevar por la ira y la fatiga… descansaremos pronto…

Malkovich también parecía estar corto de paciencia, todo lo que había dicho de Umbrella… lo que había inferido más bien… parecía estar tan fatigado como Díaz. Caminaron por otra hora o dos, estaban cansados, cada vez era más y más difícil evadir a esos muertos vivientes que caminaban por las desoladas calles; el edificio se veía a pocos metros, pero ambos sentían que tardarían más de lo que creían en llegar hasta él.

--- ¿Qué crees TÚ que esté haciendo?

--- ¿Quién?, ¿Umbrella?... nada bueno… no confío en McNaire… no hemos escuchado nada de ella, y fue ella quien se supone nos lideraría… sin mencionar su relación con esa chica… no es normal… creo que ella es parte de todo esto, creo que la misión era rescatarla a ella…

---Jaja, estás alucinando Adam, sabes bien que la capitana McNaire tiene tendencias… poco femeninas y esa chica es de muy buen ver…

---La capitana es muy lista como para enamorarse en una situación como esta… te lo digo Díaz, algo aquí no está bien…

---Estás delirando, ya pronto llegaremos al edificio y podremos descansar…

---Díaz… no confíes tanto… en ninguno de los soldados, ninguno… ni siquiera Blaze…

---Jaja, ¿ahora dudas del médico?... es solo un médico, ni siquiera sabe lo suficiente de armas como para matar a una de esas cosas con las que nos topamos.

---No lo subestimes… Blaze es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido… detrás de esa imagen de debilucho y torpe… hay una mente tan poderosa…

---Si así fuera, y McNaire nos hubiera traído para salvar a esa chica y Umbrella hubiese estado haciendo algo aquí que causara todo esto, él ya se hubiera dado cuenta si en verdad fuera tan listo.

---Eso… o es parte del complot…

---Como sea… aligeremos el paso, realmente estoy cansado y necesito dormir… el sol comienza a salir…

Ambos aumentaron la velocidad, Malkovich realmente parecía creer que Umbrella había causado todo y que la capitana no era más que una pieza más dentro de una trastornada serie de misiones, quizá iba a terminar diciendo que el hecho de que uno de ellos fuera un médico era parte de un plan para infectarlos a todos y experimentar con ellos… ilógico… Solo podía pensar en llegar, entrar, buscar el lugar más seguro y al fin poder dormir…


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya una vez dentro del complejo, McNaire fue a la cabeza, buscando un salón libre de infectados, no había muchos, la mayoría parecían haber sido sobrevivientes que ya habían sido infectados antes de entrar al complejo, ninguno representaba peligro, todos ellos eran fáciles de eliminar, por lo que McNaire eligió un salón en la parte trasera de la escuela, con vista a la otra puerta, la cual, por suerte, también estaba cerrada y parecía estar despejada, exceptuando una jauría de perros que parecía rondar a las afueras del edificio; McNaire se recostó alado de la ventana después de colocar un extraño aparato unido a un hilo que iba de un extremo de la puerta al otro. Elisa se recostó a lado de McNaire, refugiándose en sus brazos.

- ¿Para qué es ese aparato?

-Es solo mi… "Alarma contra infectados"; si la puerta se abre y tensa más el hilo, una alarma sonará, así es como pienso mantenernos a salvo linda; ahora descansa…

Una vez recostada en el pecho de la capitana, Elisa cerró sus ojos hasta al fin conciliar el sueño. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, fue hasta que la luz del sol golpeó sus ojos cuando Elisa pudo por fin despertar; McNaire estaba ahí, jugueteando con su cabello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Como unas… cinco horas… ¿descansaste princesa?

Elisa se talló los ojos, notando un extraño ruido de fondo, eran ladridos, varios ladridos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

-La jauría… parecen haber notado nuestra presencia… ya es de día, será más fácil viajar así… tendré una mejor visión.

- ¿Dormiste?

- ¿Oh?, ah, si… algo así… solo unas pocas horas… tuve… pesadillas…

- ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasaba en esas… pesadillas?

McNaire dejó salir una leve risa antes de tomar la mejilla de la chica y voltearla hacia ella.

-Que me quedaba sin mi princesita…

Terminó de acercarla y la besó. Elisa rió nerviosamente. Finalmente un sonido conocido les indicó que era hora de levantarse.

-Ladridos… entraron al complejo… prepárate…

McNaire quitó a Elisa de su pecho suavemente mientras sacaba su arma y un largo cuchillo que levaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-No te alejes… cualquier cosa que veas, cualquiera… has me saber…

Elisa asintió levantándose y sacando el arma que McNaire le había dado.

-Vamos a salir de aquí e ir directo a la carretera… necesito salir de aquí…

Elisa sabía lo difícil que era tener que pasar por esa situación, sin embargo, le parecía que McNaire sabía muy bien lo que hacía, no dudaba al momento de moverse, tomaba todas las precauciones que podía y parecía conocer perfectamente a esos seres.

- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque así es la vida, uno no elige lo que va a pasarle… es cosa del destino…

-Hablo de, ¿por qué me salvaste a mí?... es decir… de todas las personas…

-Linda, ahora no es el momento, no sabemos si puede…

- ¡Ah!

Un perro salió de una de las puertas justo cuando McNaire iba pasando, la capitana no dudó ni un segundo antes de poner el cuchillo frente a ella y aventar al ser contra el suelo para después patear su cabeza y romperle el cuello.

- ¿Qué… qué…?

-Son perros… serán rápidos, pero sus cuerpos son débiles… y muy fáciles de destrozar…

En ese momento, Elisa se sentía segura, parecía que no había nadie tan inteligente como su acompañante, parecía que no habría mejor persona con quien pasar por esta pesadilla, era como si McNaire lo supiera todo, como si fuese experta en este tipo de combates. Avanzaron cautelosamente, McNaire ignoraba por completo a los humanos, no sabían cuantos perros había en la jauría, pero preferían no arriesgarse, apenas habían matado a uno y si de algo estaban seguras, era de que no eran ni uno ni dos… Otro perro dobló justo a tiempo para que la capitana pateara su cráneo y lo volteara por completo, dejando al perro en el suelo.

- ¿Hay escaleras para incendio en este lugar?

-Si, en la oficina al final de este pasillo, hay una salida… bajaríamos a un costado de la zona de primaria…

-Y de ahí… iríamos directo por un poco de alimento… ¿alguna tienda grande?

-No, solo una pequeña justo enfrente…

-Es de día, podremos salir… cuidado atrás, maté dos… los demás deben de seguir en otros pisos… si llegan por la retaguardia, tendrás que derribarlos…

Elisa asintió mientras comenzaron su camino, la escalera iba por afuera del complejo tal y como la chica había dicho, sin embargo, la calle ahí estaba atestada de zombis, sería difícil llegar a la pequeña tienda, a pesar de que la entrada parecía estar limpia.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperar…

Después de algunos minutos de estar atentas a la puerta que tenían alado, un carro pasó a toda velocidad, destrozando los cuerpos de varios infectados; dos hombres con el logotipo de Umbrella bajaron del auto y comenzaron a disparar con sus rifles automáticos.

- ¿Quiénes son?

-Nuestro transporte, no creíste que viajaríamos a pie, ¿o sí?

-Pero sus compañeros…

-Ellos llegarán a pie a la carretera, son expertos…


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La verdad era que esa transmisión lo había puesto de malas, se habían largado sin él y lo habían olvidado en ese cine oscuro, silencioso y hasta el momento tranquilo, vaya que la habían hecho esta vez, si tan sólo lo hubieran escuchado… Su arma automática ya casi se acababa, unas 100 balas si tenía suerte, pero la Bretta M84 tenía sus 15 balas y un cargador extra, sabía que llevar un arma extra era buena idea, mientras su confiable escopeta Remington 827 tenía sus 8 rondas lo suficientemente destructivas como para matar a 5 infectados de un solo disparo. A pesar de su buena cantidad de munición, Logan estaba dispuesto a romperle el cuello a unos 10 infectados antes de comenzar a disparar, si se movían tan lento y no eran más de 3 no veía la dificultad de pelear contra cada uno y colocarse detrás de ellos para darles la muerte.

Ya llevaba un rato caminando sin ningún encuentro, los pocos cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo habían sido despojados de sus cabezas de una forma brutal, no era médico y mucho menos médico forense, pero no se necesitaban 9 años de estudios para darse cuenta que sus cabezas habían sido literalmente arrancadas de sus cuerpos por medio de un fuerte tirón; quizá no había infectados, no humanos al menos, pero se mantenía alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento por si había un "monstruo" en las instalaciones. Su pobre linterna agarrada al arma automática no permitía ver muy lejos, unos 3 metros a lo mucho, pero no podía quejarse, eran linternas que podían recargarse con sólo agitarlas y además tenía un muy buen diámetro a esos tres metros de distancia, fácil eran otros tres metros de diámetro, casi como si fuera perfectamente proporcional.

Había entrado en un vestíbulo bastante grande, había unas bancas acomodadas en círculo a la mitad y por supuesto las barras de la tienda donde compras palomitas y esas cosas; las puertas de los baños y unas escaleras que de acuerdo a lo que creía llevaba a las salas, ya había revisado gran parte, le faltaba la parte de atrás de las barras, pero no creí que fuera a ser un problema, hasta ahora nada se había si quiero movido. Saltó con gran facilidad, mirando a ambos lados y notando dos puertas, probablemente ambas llevaban a una misma bodega… arriesgada decisión, si allá atrás había infectados, podrían taparle una de las salidas y amontonarse en la otra… aun así valía la pena, nada ahí parecía estar tan vivo como él. La puerta de la derecha abrió son problemas, así que checo la puerta de la izquierda… con llave, valía la pena checar antes de entrar, después de todo ahora sólo había una salida. Alistó su automática y se acomodó sus negros cabellos lacios para evitar que le taparan la mitad de los ojos, le gustaba llevarlo hasta los ojos, era una forma de ocultar sus ojos en el póker; era verdad que tenía un cuerpo privilegiado, no muy alto, no muy bajo; de ojos castaños casi negros, bastante fuerte y atlético, con una tez blanca típica de los Ingleses; una combinación rara, pero efectiva al momento del combate nocturno… con la excepción de que esta vez los enemigos no necesitan ver para atacar.

Ya estaba listo, tenía trazado su plan, entrar sin alejarse de la puerta, evaluar la distancia y magnitud de la bodega, asegurarse de que no había infectados y regresar al vestíbulo atrancando la puerta por cualquier cosa, nada difícil… de encontrar infectados, acabarlos uno por uno sin usar balas de ser posible y de la manera más silenciosa posible por si había infectados en las salas… posterior a eso subiría probablemente para asegurar el área y transmitir a ver si alguien lo escuchaba. Ya con un plan en mente, se preparó para entrar, después de todo, le gustaba improvisar y se vería muy aburrido si no había alguna falla en su plan que lo obligara a desarrollar uno nuevo para demostrar su habilidad.

-Bien… uno… dos…

Entró a la bodega, apuntando la linterna inmediatamente al suelo a unos 2 metro más o menos, barriendo el área para ir subiendo poco a poco, caminando de vez en cuando para cubrir más área. Había algo raro, había muchos cuerpos y todos con cabeza, pero aún más intrigante, tenían chalecos antibalas con la insignia de Umbrella, iguales a los que llevaban sus compañeros, esos soldados que los habían mandado para apoyarlos… pero había algo mal ahí, no podían ser ellos, esos cuerpos parecían llevar ya mucho tiempo, uno incluso tenía el hueso de fuera, como si la carne se le hubiera caído de tan podrida que estaba.

"Vaya… esto no cuadra, no nos informaron de otro escuadrón e incluso a juzgar por la apariencia diría que estaban aquí desde antes…"

Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamiento, venía de su lado izquierdo, sabía que el infectado se tardaría en levantarse, así que mejor siguió con su linterna, notando que la puerta de detrás de la bodega, al igual que la puerta a la izquierda estaban atrancadas de cajas, probablemente intentando evitar que se abrieran del otro lado y aun así acomodadas de forma en que fueran fácil de remover dejándolas caer quitando una de las cajas, una muy buena barricada que al parecer no había funcionado. El infectado ya se había levantado, tenía el chaleco como los demás, pero le faltaban trozos de carne en el cuello, así que tan sólo le dio una patada de lado en la quijada, causando que su cabeza girara y sus nervios se desconectaran del tronco encefálico, dejándolo incluso incapaz de moverse, si su cerebro funcionaba todavía, no tenía conexión a su cuerpo y por más muertos que estuvieran, no creía que la cabeza funcionara sin sangre. Lastimosamente otros gemidos le indicaron que los demás se levantaban, parecían hacerlo con dificultad, como si sus cuerpos ya estuvieran demasiado deteriorados hasta para ser zombis. Por suerte se levantaron de una forma tan pésima, claro que no podían evitarlo, no lo habían pensado, no pensaban. Se levantaron casi en una fila, así que una simple patada de empuje en el pecho del primero los hizo caer a todos, dejándolos completamente indefensos ante su pesada bota, literalmente aplastaría cráneo por cráneo.

"Sabía que McNaire nos estaba ocultando cosas… esa maldita p…"

Acababa de aplastar el último cráneo cuando un perro saltó hacia él, al menos ya sabía qué había mordido a los soldados. La sorpresa lo llevó a reaccionar colocando el cañón de la automática frente al can y disparando una única bala que atravesó su cabeza. El sonido del disparo resonó por toda la bodega y probablemente también en el vestíbulo; acababa de revelar su presencia, justo el giro que buscaba, la forma en que su plan cambiara; ahora subiría, vaciaría de infectados el piso y esperaría a atraer a la mayor parte de zombis que pudiera al vestíbulo para salir por la salida de emergencia y cerrar la puerta del vestíbulo de nuevo para dejarlos ahí dentro, un plan bastante complejo y divertido, una verdadera obra de arte táctico.

-Que comience el…

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

El cuerpo de Logan se paralizó de tan sólo escuchar ese grito, la forma en la que literalmente había pronunciado la letra R seguida de un sonido parecido al creado con la o y la a juntas para terminar con otra R le había indicado que fuera lo que fuera había sido humano, pero la magnitud y longitud del grito le indicaba que tenía unos pulmones enormes y por ende una caja torácica fácilmente del doble de tamaño que la de Malkovich, lo que lo hacía un monstruo literalmente y no sólo eso… acababa de comprender qué le había pasado a la cabeza de todos esos cuerpos en el vestíbulo, arrancados de la forma más cruel por un ser enorme y con la fuerza para separar músculos, huesos y piel… Por la forma en que el grito había llegado, podía suponer que estaba dentro del edificio y ya que no vio nada tan grande en el vestíbulo, simplemente tenía que venir del segundo piso.

"Muy bien… sabes que esa cosa es más grande y mucho más fuerte que el hombre que considerabas un toro… pero afuera ya te escucharon miles de infectados, perros y sabe Dios qué más… por un lado, un verdadero demonio, por el otro, miles de criaturas al azar que no sabes si podrás manejar… los números hablan."

El plan seguía siendo el mismo, subir, despejar el piso, dejar que entren infectados y salir después de eso… lo único que cambiaba era que se le agregaba era un pequeño paso extra, algo insignificante, vencer a un monstruo tratando de no quedarse sin municiones o ser herido de gravedad, quizá sería la manera más "sencilla" y divertida de arriesgar su vida como siempre. Alistó su automática, seguía seguro de que tenía algo así como 100 balas, nunca las contaba, sólo esperaba a oír el click para cambiar de arma y seguir disparando, no le gustaba recargar y su puntería le dejaba matar con una sola bala, no veía por qué perder tiempo. Ya decidido y con sus armas listas, comenzó a subir las escaleras mirando detrás suyo cada tres cuantos escalones para asegurarse de no ser flanqueado; no sabía si estaba en una de las salas o en pasillo, así que también subió a una velocidad baja, para no dar la vuelta y toparse con el golem que tendría que enfrentar.

"¿Y si no lo dañan las balas?..."

No había conocido nada que esa hermosa Remington no destrozara, así que si las balas de la automática no surtían efecto, bastaría con un buen disparo de su pequeña directamente a la cara de esa criatura. Ya estando a nada de terminar los escalones y dar la vuelta en el pasillo, alistó el arma, apuntó hacia delante y dio la vuelta listo para disparar, todo para encontrarse con un largo pasillo de alfombra azul completamente vacío. Sin más opción se acercó a la primer puerta doble de la sala con el número 1, empujándola lentamente y asomándose apenas; todo estaba oscuro, su linterna apenas y alumbraba, pero no parecía haber nada, un ser del tamaño que esperaba que la bestia tuviera no se podría ocultar entre los asientos de la sala, así que cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la segunda. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y nuevamente no vio más que unos cuantos infectados pudriéndose en los asientos, nada para preocuparse, pero la tercera puerta… podía escuchar una respiración pesada y fuerte… seguramente ahí estaba.

"Muy bien… que empiece el show"

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, comenzando a disparar hacia la enorme masa negra que tenía a unos pocos metros; la sala ya casi no tenía asientos, parecía ser que la criatura los había arrancado para acostarse ahí, podía captar apenas un candelabro de gran tamaño en el techo y varias bocinas tiradas en el suelo, probablemente arrancadas por esa cosa. Las balas estaban impactando y la criatura dejó salir otro grito de enojo, pero no parecía sufrir realmente. Finalmente llegó el click y la automática se quedó vacía, obligándolo a sacar la Bretta y esperar unos momentos a que la cosa se levantara del suelo. La cosa se levantó con lentitud, era tal como creía, medía unos tres metros y su forma humanoide estaba completamente deforme por la enorme cantidad de masa en los músculos de sus brazos y sus delgadas piernas que trataban de sostener un tórax monstruoso unido a un grueso cuello y una cabeza tan hinchada que no dejaba ver ni los ojos de la criatura. Sus músculos se veían tan tensos que hasta parecían ser de un material duro en lugar de piel y carne y no sangraba a pesar de los varios agujeros en su cuerpo. Podía notar que no sería nada fácil meterle un buen disparo en la cabeza y menos si movía sus brazos como empezaba a hacerlo, de lado a lado frenéticamente, buscando al agresor contra el que se enfrentaba.

"Muy bien, tengo sólo seis balas en la escopeta, más me vale aprovecharlas"

Apuntó con la Bretta lo más que pudo y disparó; la bala simplemente rebotó con la dura piel del monstruo y lo que era peor, el monstruo volteó a su dirección, tomó una de las bocinas con las que se topó y lo lanzó, dejándole a Logan apenas tiempo suficiente de rodarse y esquivarlo. No lo cabía duda, esa cosa no veía, pero tenía un oído bastante bueno y quizá hasta tenía tacto y un muy buen sentido de la orientación. Se alistó para intentar disparar de nuevo, pero tuvo que tirarse al suelo al tiempo que uno de los asientos volaba por sobre su cabeza con fuerza; no sólo había escuchado que se había movido, había podido descifrar en dónde había quedado, quizá no sería tan sencillo como dispararle en la cabeza. Disparó dos balas hacia la nada, esperando que la criatura volteara su atención a esos lugares, pero al parecer aún tenía un poco de conciencia, porque no sólo no volteó, lanzó otro asiento hacia Logan, obligándolo a saltar detrás de una de las pocas filas que quedaban para alistar su Remington.

"Vamos preciosa, no me falles…"

Salió de su escondite corriendo para acercarse unos pasos más a la criatura y disparó; los pedazos golpearon a la criatura y de momento parecieron sacarla de balance, pero apenas habían logrado clavarse en su cuerpo cuando el ser tomó otra bocina y la lanzó torpemente hacia la dirección más cercana de Logan; estaba ya a un costado de la cosa, casi a 180° y parecía que la criatura no podía girarse con facilidad por su desproporción. Le quedaban 5 disparos y si se ponía detrás de la criatura quizá lograría disparar de cerca, nada podría sobrevivir a eso. Ya tenía su plan, así que corrió hasta estar detrás de la cosa, comenzando a acercarse; pero un fuerte movimiento con sus brazos hizo que la criatura girara, haciendo que el disparo cayera justo en su brazo, parecía que si podía girarse, pero quedó algo desorientado después de eso. Sólo 4 rondas y se quedaba indefenso.

"Ok, ok, cambio de estrategia… vamos a…"


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los muertos les habían obligado a cambiar de dirección, el edificio de Umbrella estaba cerca, pero el camino estaba atestado de infectados, probablemente atraídos por el grupo de Blaze y O'Connel, por lo que sólo quedaba caminar hacia el cine y tratar de reunirse con Logan para abrirse camino juntos, a lo mejor y Logan ya había pensado en una forma de moverse por las calles sin necesidad de estar descubiertos. Malkovich le había casi ordenado a Díaz no usar más balas, así que cuando era necesario, el ruso aplastaba los cráneos de los infectados sin ningún problema, casi como si se tratara de una caja de vidrio.

-Así que… ¿En serio crees que el buen doctor es parte de la conspiración?

-Me parece demasiado raro que nos envíen a un doctor cuando una simple herida te convierte en un zombi sin mente.

Tenía que admitir que Blaze no había sido de mucha ayuda en las últimas semanas, tan sólo al principio y atendiendo heridas menores como torceduras de tobillo o desgarres en músculos pequeños, sin embargo, el doctorcito tampoco había destacado en el combate y además parecía ser el más apegado a los sobrevivientes, no podía ser más que un pobre novato atrapado en esa pesadilla… al igual que Díaz…

-Es un poco torpe para ser un agente de Umbrella –Comentó el latino con un tono burlón.

-O eso es lo que él quiere que creas…

-Con sus "perfectas tácticas de combate" no me cabe duda que es todo un espía de la corporación maligna que quiere dominar al mundo de los muertos.

Malkovich tan sólo lo miró de forma seria, era obvio que la actitud relajada del latino hacia la posible conspiración de la que ahora eran víctimas no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no le encontraba otra explicación al hecho de que un médico novato haya sido asignado a una misión tan peligrosa o que McNaire se hubiera ido sola, desapareciendo sin siquiera mandar un aviso por su radio… algo andaba mal. Fuera como fuera, ninguno de los dos soldados volvió a decir nada mientras se abrían paso esquivando a los torpes "humanos" que caminaban sin dirección por las calles. Ya faltaban pocos metros para el cine, pero la entrada tenía más infectados que el resto de las calles que tomaron, al parecer, se habían percatado de la presencia de Logan y ya estaban comenzando a rodear el edificio.

-Malkovich, ¿Tú crees que Logan haya dejado un método de escape?

-Seguramente lo hizo… es el mejor en tácticas después de todo.

Era verdad, hasta ahora Logan había sido el más sensato y precavido en sus movimientos… aunque estando solo cualquier hombre podía comenzar a perder la cordura en el campo de batalla… más aún si estaba rodeado de criaturas salidas del inframundo. Entrar al edificio ya no fue tan fácil, Díaz no disparó ni una sola bala, pero Malkovich tuvo que usar algunas cuantas para abrirse camino, claro que sabían que el sonido sólo atraería más y más de esas cosas, pero no les importó una vez que escucharon los fuertes golpes en el techo.

-¿Crees que sea Logan?

El ruso no contestó, parecía ocupado observando desde el punto medio de las escaleras a los torpes zombis que caminaban por ahí, notando que algunos de hecho tenían chalecos antibalas como los suyos.

-Están demasiado deteriorados para ser de nuestros hombres…

-¡Hey! Adam, ¿no te preocupan los ruidos que vienen del techo? Dudo que un humano pueda hacer sonidos como esos…

Parecían golpes de algo fuerte y grande contra el suelo de una de las salas y para ser sinceros, Díaz estaba más que nervioso por ellos… no estaba seguro de si esos golpes podrían romper el piso de la sala y derrumbar el techo sobre ellos, dejándolos atrapados en ese lugar oscuro y solitario. El latino ya no quiso esperar a que su compañero se moviera y comenzó a subir las escaleras, tomando sus dos pistolas, preparándolas para disparar en caso de ser necesario; Malkovich esperó otro poco antes de incorporarse al ataque, deteniendo al joven por el hombro para susurrar unas pocas palabras.

-Ya sólo me quedan 147 balas en la automática…

Ambos estaban cortos ya de munición, pero no parecía que fueran a necesitarla tanto, hasta ahora moverse por las calles había sido fácil y no había requerido disparos… pero llegar hasta la carretera sería muy diferente, había caminos largos, amplios y usualmente muy transitados, podrían estar atestados de infectados, obligándolos a disparar como tuvieron que hacerlo para entrar al cine. Finalmente terminaron de subir las escaleras, había algo de polvo en el aire y los sonidos ahora se habían convertido también en vibraciones, efectivamente se trataba de algo en una de las salas, pero quizá entrar precipitadamente no era la mejor opción.

-¿Crees que sea una criatura?

-Estoy seguro de que no es humano… ni yo podría golpear con tanta fuerza una pared.

Malkovich alistó su automática, a pesar de que el latino había optado por usar un calibre más alto en caso de que la criatura fuera demasiado grande o que su piel fuera más resistente de lo normal. Escucharon un fuerte disparo, probablemente una escopeta de alto poder, casi como la que el ruso llevaba consigo; no les cabía duda, era la Remington de Logan, así que el buen inglés estaba atrapado ahí adentro con algo más.

-No tiene muchas rondas Díaz… es hora de intervenir.

En ese momento Díaz no supo si considerar al ruso valiente o simplemente torpe, ya que Malkovich irrumpió en la sala tomando su arma y apuntando a la gran masa que se encontraba en un hoyo carente de asientos y comenzar a disparar sin efecto alguno. La ráfaga de balas seguía golpeando, pero no veía señal de heridas en la cosa y tampoco había visto u oído a Logan, quizá ya no tenía más disparos. Finalmente Díaz se armó de valor para entrar y ver los enormes brazos del monstruo que intentaban torpemente golpear a Malkovich, pero también notó que de vez en cuando el brazo izquierdo golpeaba cerca de la criatura, era probable que Logan estuviese ahí. El latino recordaba ese cine, estaba ambientado en la época de las películas mudas, así que miró al techo y notó la gran réplica de candelabro que colgaba apenas sujetado por una cadena, si las balas de la automática no parecían funcionar, quizá un golpe de esa cosa lo hiciera.

-¡Logan!, sal de ahí, Adam, dispárale a la cadena, tírale el maldito candelabro.

Apenas vio saltar al delgado agente inglés, el ruso apuntó más arriba, desatando el resto de balas contra la cadena que sujetaba el candelabro, dejándolo caer sobre la bestia para que el ágil Díaz corriera a saltar sobre el pecho de la criatura, apuntando con cada cañón a un ojo y disparar, perforando casi por completo el cráneo de la criatura y causando que poco a poco se quedara inmóvil. Logan se reincorporó, ayudado por el musculoso Malkovich, quien además de sujetarle la mano para ayudarlo, tomó el arma del inglés pesándola.

-Te quedaste sin rondas…

Buscó en una de las varias bolsas que tenía en el pantalón, sacando apenas cinco cartuchos de escopeta y poniéndolos en la mano del inglés quien inmediatamente comenzó a cargar su arma mientras el latino revisaba el cuerpo.

-Cinco cartuchos son más que suficientes, gracias… ¿vieron los cuerpos de Umbrella? Creo que no fuimos los primeros en ser enviados aquí.

Malkovich sonrió al notar que el buen inglés también había notado que esos cuerpos estaban demasiado deteriorados como para ser parte de su grupo; no quiso comentarle nada de su teoría de conspiración de todos modos, quizá él también era parte del plan… por ahora sólo planeaba confiar de lleno en Díaz, después de todo había demostrado ser demasiado emotivo como para participar en tan frío engaño. Fuera como fuera, ahora el problema sería salir de ahí.

-Así que… Díaz y tu han sobrevivido en las calles todo este tiempo, me alegra saber que las calles aún no están tan atestadas, aun así sugiero salir de aquí por la escalera al techo y saltar de techo en techo hasta estar lo más cerca del edificio.

-Oh, recuerdo esta parte de la ciudad, todos los edificios son más o menos de la misma altura por la reglamentación de construcción y los espacios entre los edificios son más cortos de lo normal… pero una vez que terminemos la cuadra tendremos problemas con la avenida principal, es demasiado grande y quizá esté repleta de infectados…

-Preocupémonos por los infectados después, si ustedes creen que se puede llegar saltando por los techos, me parece que esa sería la mejor opción, ya una vez cerca veremos cómo abrirnos paso entre los infectados… bien Logan, dirige, yo me encargaré de cubrir nuestras espaldas.

A Malkovich no le parecía tan factible saltar de techo en techo, pero si el inglés y el latino decían que se podía, tendría que confiar en ellos; Díaz había vivido ahí y Logan seguro había inspeccionado la zona antes de entrar… sin embargo creía que quizá eso iba a tomarles demasiado tiempo para llegar y no estaba completamente seguro de que O'Connel y Blaze eran capaces de proteger a los civiles y cuidarse las espaldas en las calles llenas de infectados. Ya decididos, Logan comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala mientras Díaz le daba su automática al ruso, después de todo, había preferido usar sus confiables compañeras.

-De acuerdo, sólo recuerda Díaz, no tienes tantas balas, esquiva a los infectados todo lo que puedas, Logan y yo nos encargaremos de disparar si es necesario.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El punzante dolor que el canadiense sentía en su cabeza y en su brazo evitaba que pensara con mucha claridad y poco a poco comenzaba a causar que su puntería y agilidad disminuyeran; el delgado chico de piel pálida y cabello casi plata que lo acompañaba no era más que un pobre médico con mala puntería y los civiles no estaban preparados para el combate, así que no le quedaba más opción que tratar de ignorar el terrible dolor que sentía y seguir caminando. Sus labios estaban secos ya y sentía su corto cabello castaño claro sucio y lleno de tierra y polvo; sin duda alguna los demás se sentían igual, no habían llevado agua con ellos y ya llevaban varias horas caminando por las calles a gran velocidad, tratando de evadir a la mayoría de los infectados. Hasta el momento todo había sido ideal, tan sólo algunos humanos infectados caminando torpemente por las calles, tropezando con los botes de basura y las coladeras abiertas, ningún monstruo rápido ni ágil que los pusiera en peligro, ni siquiera se había encontrado con perros, parecía que al menos con eso la vida los apoyaba.

Blaze caminaba hasta atrás del grupo, sujetando su arma y apuntando a todo momento, el canadiense dudaba de la capacidad del médico para apuntar, pero hasta ese momento de las balas que había usado, todas habían golpeado al menos una parte del cuerpo, aunque hasta ese momento ninguna había sido a la cabeza. Parecía que el médico había llevado bien los movimientos para llegar al edificio del hospital, pero probablemente el resto del grupo ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, quizá incluso en la carretera, después de todo, a ellos nada los detenía.

- O'Connel, me permîtes la radio?

Duke volteó a su alrededor para notar que se encontraban en un punto extraño de la ciudad, no veía ningún infectado cerca de ellos y la puerta del hospital no estaba tan lejos. La verdad era que el dolor que sentía lo había distraído demasiado, apenas y se había percatado de que Blaze le había tocado el hombro antes de hablarle. Asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba y siendo incapaz de responderle con la voz. Tomó la radio de su cinturón y se la entregó al chico, quien simplemente regresó a su posición en caso de que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo.

-Aquí Blaze, nos dirigimos rumbo al edificio del hospital general, hay alguien que me escuche?

-… … … B…a, L… an…

Estática… al parecer comenzaba a haber algún tipo de interferencia en las señales, quizá habían mandado al ejército o algún tipo de refuerzos por parte de las fuerzas armadas de Umbrella para ayudarlos a sobrevivir o para rescatar a los sobrevivientes, quizá un helicóptero cerca de donde estaban. Blaze guardó el radio en la red de su maleta, mirando fijamente a O'Connel, tenía que llevar a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro antes de revisarlo, lo más probable era que poco a poco Duke se convertía en una amenaza para el grupo y no sólo por la falta de atención que comenzaba a causar su dolor. De todas formas Blaze siguió cubriendo las espaldas del grupo hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas del hospital; quizá había sido el destino o mera suerte, pero Hector pudo abrir la puerta sin ningún problema gracias a la llave que tenía; la verdad era que las puertas de vidrio no eran tan seguras como esperaba y era más que seguro que en el interior habría miles de infectados, la mejor opción era llegar hasta el techo y quedarse cerca de las escaleras de emergencia en caso de tener que escapar.

Una vez dentro no se detuvieron, tenían que seguir moviéndose hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para descansar; probablemente Duke planeaba dejarlo con el resto del grupo para buscar agua, pero la verdad era que Blaze tenía otros planes, tenía que sacar a los sobrevivientes de ahí lo más rápido posible y no sólo eso, tenía que reunirse con el resto del equipo, quizá serían buenos aliados en la lucha que estaba a punto de llevarse a acabo. Mientras el joven médico se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, uno de los sobrevivientes se salió del grupo por un corto periodo de tiempo, caminando dentro de una de las habitaciones, obligando al chico europeo a seguirle en silencio para tratar de alcanzarlo y detenerlo, entrar a uno de los cubículos médicos era peligroso, podría haber infectados en el suelo, después de todo, en una crisis como esa, los hospitales siempre son los primeros lugares en atestarse de personas.

-Hey… -dijo el médico en un susurro, pero el ciudadano se siguió de largo hasta llegar a un garrafón cerrado.

-Mire, aquí hay agua para el grupo. –dijo el joven de apariencia atlética que se había separado del grupo.

-Muy bien, crees poder cargarlo?

-Sí señor, déjemelo a mí!

El médico y el civil se reunieron al grupo rápidamente, al parecer todo estaba calmado, demasiado tal vez, probablemente los infectados en el área ya no tenían suficiente energía como para levantarse y atacarlos… eso o los habían purgado a todos matándolos a sangre fría aún cuando no habían terminado de convertirse… Duke caminaba a la cabeza, trastabillando ya del enorme dolor que sentía, probablemente terminaría convirtiéndose en un problema que habría que arreglar. Duke se detuvo finalmente en el pasillo que daba a la salida de emergencia, así que probablemente sería para descansar por unos momentos y beber agua. El garrafón fue pasado de mano en mano mientras todos los civiles recuperaban fuerza, fue entonces que escucharon un sonido proveniente de una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

-Eh Blaze!... iré a checar ese ruido, cuida del grupo.

El medico asintió mirando preocupado como el enorme soldado alistaba su revólver y comenzaba a caminar con dirección al origen de aquel sonido tan extraño. O'Connel sujetaba su arma con sus manos sudorosas, inseguro de si podría dispararle a cualquier cosa en ese momento, la verdad era que su cabeza le mataba y dolor punzante en su brazo no lo dejaba en paz; como pudo llegó a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido y la abrió de una patada, entrando en la habitación casi a oscuras, con sólo las luces de emergencia funcionando, dejándolo con un foco alargado de luz blanca que no llegaba ni a los 30 cm. de largo. Entró casi a ciegas por el sudor que comenzaba a caer por su frente, sin duda alguna estaba en su límite, quizá le debía de haber pedido al grupo que se abstuviera de acercarse a la habitación y sentarse a descansar para recuperar fuerzas, pero estaba casi seguro que de ser así el pobre médico iría a checar la situación por si solo y no estaba seguro de que pudiera manejarlo. El soldado entró caminando con el arma de frente y caminó unos pasos hasta estar a la mitad de la habitación, fue cuando escuchó bastante tarde el gemido que provenía de su espalda; el soldado volteó con torpeza, pero para el momento en que su arma se alistaba y trataba de apuntar, el médico acababa de torcer al zombi por su cintura usando un brazo y colocó su pistola directo en el cráneo del mismo, tirando del gatillo y obteniendo una muerte limpia para el infectado.

-¡Dios mío! Blaze, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

-Eso fui yo salvando tu vida… o lo que queda de ella.

El soldado canadiense veía estupefacto al "medico" que acababa de volarle la cabeza a un zombi sin esparcir sus sesos por ahí; por un momento había estado seguro que el delgado, pálido y no muy alto doctor de cabello casi blanco a pesar de su edad acababa de casi proyectar a un infectado, sólo que lo había dejado a una altura prudente para disparar y acabarlo, era como si el supuesto joven que apenas iba a su primer misión tuviera algún tipo de experiencia con esas criaturas y no sólo eso, a pesar de todo el trabajo físico que habían realizado y que tenía a los civiles y al soldado exhaustos, Blaze parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, como si su condición física fuera superior… eso claro si no tomaba en cuenta la herida que tenía en su brazo ni el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-O'Connel, tenemos que hablar sobre tu estado de salud, comienzas poco a poco a convertirte en un problema para el grupo, si mis cálculos son correctos en menos de una hora tu…

El joven fue interrumpido por los gritos de los civiles, obligándolo a salir de la habitación con el arma en mano. Criaturas con largas garras y una enorme lengua aparecieron en el pasillo, parecían tener la materia gris de fuera y caminaban a gran velocidad en cuatro patas. – Saca a los civiles de aquí, yo me encargo de estas cosas – dijo al soldado canadiense antes de empuñar con firmeza su arma y disparar directamente al cráneo de una de las criaturas.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ya con algo de alimento en el estómago y arrullada por las vibraciones del auto, la joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y pálida piel blanca se encontraba en el asiento trasero de aquel largo auto negro, recargada en el pecho de la capitana, que, a pesar de ser más voluminoso que el suyo, no proporcionaba mucho apoyo; los cabellos rizados y castaño claro de McNaire se entrelazaban con los lacios cabellos de su "princesita" y todo parecía ir demasiado, bien. Viajando en auto y con dos hombres armados con automáticas todo parecía ser más fácil, por lo menos ya no tenía que estar tan alerta como antes y eso le daba tiempo para concentrarse en la hermosa chica que reposaba en esos momentos sobre su pecho, con una mirada tan inocente e ignorante de la verdad. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando le había dicho que su nombre era Elisa, por un momento había dudado de si se habría equivocado de chica o si se le hubiera olvidado su misión, pero una vez que escuchó el nombre y comparando su físico con los reportes, estaba segura, ella era la persona que Umbrella quería que le entregara, no obstante, comenzaba a agarrarle cariño, después de todo habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntas y cada vez que se recostaba así en su pecho, le hacía sentir mucho más cálida de lo normal. El viaje no sería corto, pero la tenían más fácil que los pobres miembros de su equipo, después de todo ellos llevaban a varios civiles e iban a pie… igual no planeaba esperarlos, al llegar al punto de encuentro el helicóptero bajaría por ellas y se las llevaría directo a las instalaciones más modernas de Umbrella en Tokio, Japón.

-Lucia.

La capitana siguió jugueteando con el cabello de la chica, dejando salir una leve sonrisa por respuesta, perdiendo sus ojos color miel en los profundos ojos azules de la chica que ahora la miraba desde su posición recostada en su pecho cómodamente.

-Dime.

-Gracias por elegirme a mí.

Esas palabras pasaron como agua helada alrededor del cuerpo de la americana, después de todo no la había elegido a ella, o más bien, no la había elegido por sobre su misión, ahora serían escoltadas por soldados de Umbrella hasta que el "paquete" fuera entregado y después de eso, tan sólo le pagarían y la pondrían en espera de su próxima misión, una misión que esta vez no estaban tan segura de estar dispuesta a aceptar, después de todo esta era su primer y seguramente última misión en que tenía que recuperar a una persona en lugar de un maletín o tejido de algún experimento; esta vez sí que estaban en una balanza su determinación por cumplir una misión y sus sentimientos.

-Por favor, no lo digas…

El usualmente sonriente rostro de la capitana reflejó ahora una extraña expresión de seriedad que hasta el momento la joven Elisa no había conocido, lo que causó que la chica ya no contestara nada y sólo se hundiera un poco más en el pecho de la americana buscando ocultar su rostro de la fría chica. El carro avanzaba a buena velocidad, esquivando o golpeando a los zombis que se atrevían a interponerse en su camino como si se tratara de un bote de basura sin vida ni importancia; todo iba perfecto a pesar de las dudas de la capitana. El auto apagaba el sonido del exterior y los soldados de Umbrella ni decían palabra, el radio naturalmente no estaba encendido… igual no funcionaría; el silencio era tal que la capitana pudo concentrarse en escuchar la respiración más relajada de la pequeña e indefensa mujer que reposaba sobre su pecho aferrada a ella a pesar de la basura de persona que en realidad era.

-Capitana McNaire, mire.

La grave voz del copiloto la sacó de su transe a la capitana mientras notaba que estaba señalando a una enorme figura a la mitad de la carretera. Lucia con su vista bastante entrenada pudo analizar más fácilmente al ser en cuestión de segundos; con el rostro aún más pálido que el de Elisa, blanca como la cera, lentes oscuros, cubierto en una gabardina negra y usando botas; era mucho más alto y voluminoso que el ruso Malkovich, sin duda alguna era uno de los torcidos experimentos de Umbrella, una más de sus malditas armas que fuera de ayudar sólo hacían el trabajo de la capitana más y más difícil en cada misión.

-Lo embestiremos, no se preocupe capitana.

-Sería mejor rodearlo… -respondió McNaire, pero el impulsivo conductor no escuchó y comenzó a acelerar.

Con los metros recorridos la capitana se daba cuenta de que la criatura ni se movía, tan sólo esperaba ahí, parado y paciente como si no temiera a nada, más bien, no temía a nada, no era más que una máquina de combate perfectamente entrenada… quizá demasiado bien. Fue algo extraño, el ser levantó el puño como preparado para embestir el auto cuando llegara a estar a su alcance. La única que alcanzó a reaccionar segundos antes de que el auto quedara a menos de un metro del ser fue McNaire, quien rápidamente abrió la puerta del auto, tomando con su brazo derecho a Elisa y saltando al suelo, rodando para evitar que la chica se lastimara. El auto llegó hasta los pies del ser, pero rápidamente y con fuerza la criatura golpeó el cofre, causando que el carro se elevara del suelo y cayera por la parte frontal, aplastándose y destrozando a los soldados de Umbrella que iban en los asientos delanteros. McNaire sabía que en la cajuela de aquel auto había un arma de destrucción masiva que necesitarían para destruir a un enemigo tan poderoso, pero no podía simplemente correr hasta el auto y esperar poder abrir la cajuela fácilmente, necesitaba ayuda, pero la única que tenía cerca para ayudarla era Elisa y la chica no era muy buena en el combate, quizá le saldría natural, eso esperaba al menos, después de todo, ella era otro de los experimentos de Umbrella.

-Elisa, pequeña, ¿estás bien?

La chica apenas pudo asentir antes de alzar la mirada para notar a la capitana sobre ella mirándola fijamente. –Sí, estoy bien. – McNaire se puso de pie y ayudó a la chica a reincorporarse, señalando después a la criatura que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellas.

-Escucha bien, lo que te pediré será un tanto difícil, pero yo confío en ti y sé que sabrás hacerlo. En el auto hay un lanza granadas para contención de masas, no es lo más fuerte que podríamos tener, pero creo que servirá contra esa cosa; necesito que lo mantengas distraído disparándole. –La capitana puso su confiable arma en la mano de Elisa, con eso tendría dos armas cargadas para distraer al ser y aparte tenía aún cargadores con balas suficientes. –Recuerda, estas armas son para proteger, no para matar, no trates de hacer tiros a la cabeza, concéntrate en su cuerpo.

La joven soldado comenzó a correr hacia el auto, rodeando a la criatura sin decir más y dejando un tanto atónita a Elisa, después de todo le había dicho que le disparara al ser y lo mantuviera ocupado, pero hasta ahora ella nunca había disparado un arma, Lucia siempre la protegía; por primera vez, tenía que ser independiente y no estar siempre detrás de alguien que la protegiera. Tomó ambas armas, una con cada mano tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho la capitana la noche anterior… a decir verdad no recordaba bien cómo usarla… pero sabía lo básico; retiró ambos seguros y trató de apuntarle a la cosa, no era tan difícil, estaba enorme después de todo. Tiró lentamente de ambos gatillos y sintió el fuerte jalón de ambas armas, sin embargo, sus brazos resistieron el impacto sin problemas, como si realmente no hubiese sentido nada. Los disparos dieron y surtieron efecto en atraer la ira del sujeto, pues éste comenzó a correr con intención de embestir a la pobre chica.

-¡Elisa!, rueda.

Instintivamente la rubia saltó una buena distancia, recogiendo los brazos para rodar sin lastimarse de forma casi natural, volviéndose a tiempo para ver al enorme hombre estamparse contra un poste de luz y tirándolo al suelo como si no fuera nada. Rápidamente la chica apuntó de nuevo con ambas armas y disparó por segunda vez, causando que el ser lanzara un grito al aire y tirara un golpe con su largo brazo, obligándola a rodar de nuevo para evadir el golpe, quedando nuevamente a escasos metros del ser; sabía que tenía que alejarse un poco o esa cosa podría alcanzarla y la verdad era que los nervios la comían por dentro. Disparó de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie para correr en dirección contraria a la capitana, quien ya estaba alado del auto intentando abrir la cajuela con unos alfileres que llevaba en la ropa. El enorme ser no tardó en reincorporarse, corriendo de nuevo hacia Elisa, sin embargo, el cuerpo de la chica reaccionó diferente en esta ocasión, evadió apenas al ser, dejándolo pasar a su lado a toda velocidad, volteó y disparó de nuevo al ser, que tropezó torpemente con un pequeño bache, cayendo al suelo con fuerza. Elisa volteó fugazmente a ver a la capitana, quien ya tenía abierta la cajuela y se encontraba armando y cargando el lanza granadas, probablemente ya no le faltaba mucho, tan sólo tenía que resistir otro poco. La chica apuntó ambas armas y disparó de nuevo contra la gabardina que parecía refractar las balas llamando la atención del ser que pronto se levantó con sus fuertes brazos, pero ahora comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, dejándole ver cada horrible facción de su rostro infernal mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ella; el terror la invadió y toda la valentía y lucha natural que había demostrado se desmoronó, causando que retrocediera lentamente mirando a la capitana, esperando que terminase y la protegiera.

-¡Hey, imbécil!

La voz de la capitana la sacó de su trance y también llamó la atención de la criatura al tiempo que una piedra volaba hasta su cabeza, el gigante se volteó enfurecido y comenzó a caminar hacia Lucia, quien sujetaba con ambas manos el lanza granadas apuntando al ser mientras él caminaba paso a paso. El primer disparo salió con fuerza y golpeó al ser, causando una leve explosión que liberó humo, alentando su paso, pero no parecía sufrir mucho daño. El segundo disparo fue a un brazo, echando para atrás su hombro pero no pareció notar que ahora le colgaba dislocado; un tercero que golpeó en el estómago, frenándolo apenas un poco… le quedaban dos disparos de esa ronda y recargar sería demasiado tardado, era hora de ingeniar algo como usualmente lo hacía, algo que fuera… heroico y quizá hasta se convertiría en un nuevo movimiento favorito. Apuntó a la pierna derecha, causando que cayera sobre su rodilla; el ser lleno de rabia miró a la capitana, abriendo su boca para lanzar un fuerte rugido, cosa que la capitana aprovechó para disparar su última granada directo a la boca de la criatura, causando una explosión dentro de su boca que también le llenó de humo, cubriendo sus pulmones y destrozando todo lo orgánico en su cráneo de metal que ahora estaba al aire libre. La cosa cayó al suelo inerte completamente, como si no tuviera reflejos que causaran movimientos espasmódicos. La capitana sonrió orgullosa por su nueva hazaña, haber disparado exacto en donde quería había sido uno de sus mejores disparos, simplemente hermoso; se volvió sonriente a Elisa para alardear sobre su tiro, pero no lo hizo al ver que la chica temblaba nerviosa y colapsaba al suelo; sin duda alguna había sido muy valiente, pero eso era demasiado para cualquiera que no disfrutara de combatir con enemigos más grandes y fuertes como ella, merecía un pequeño descanso, después de todo ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, el punto cerca del bloqueo impuesto por el gobierno del país donde se suponía los recibiría un helicóptero de Umbrella para llevar a los civiles a zona segura… claro que en realidad sólo ellas dos subirían. Se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún infectado en las cercanías y corrió a sentarse alado de la rubia, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello instintivamente con suavidad.

-Has sido muy valiente hermosa y lo has hecho muy bien, me protegiste, sobreviví gracias a ti… descansa, ya falta poco, pronto terminará tu pesadilla…


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La primera de esas criaturas cayó al suelo tras el disparo del canadiense, al parecer la materia gris descubierta que tenían era fácil de destrozar, apenas una bala era más que suficiente para derribarlos, pero el revolver de O'Connel ya no tenía suficientes balas como para vencerlos a todos, a lo mucho podría defenderse por unos minutos más, la que fuera por darle un poco más de tiempo a Blaze y los civiles sobrevivientes. El dolor en su brazo punzaba con fuerza y su mente se veía nublada por una fuerte migraña a pesar de que aún podía disparar contra aquellos seres, derribando a dos más con apenas tres de las balas que le quedaban. El radio comenzó a transmitir con una claridad mayor a la de antes; esperaba escuchar la voz de Díaz o Malkovich, pero en su lugar escuchó la suave y seria voz del paramédico.

-Gracias por comprar tiempo O'Connel… pero te quedan apenas unos minutos de consciencia antes de que te conviertas en una de esas cosas… le informaré a los demás lo ocurrido y me encargaré de llevar a los civiles hasta la carretera.

Trató de alcanzar el radio con su mano izquierda, pero una de las criaturas se lanzó contra él, pero aún al poner el revolver entre ambos un sonido apagado indicó que el arma se había quedado sin balas. Puso su brazo libre entre los dos, lanzando a la criatura hacia atrás, lastimándose el brazo y causando que las vendas se rompieran. O'Connel miró sorprendido, su brazo se había hinchado y tenía un tono rojizo; su piel se sentía más dura y había demostrado una fuerza increíble para haber lanzado tan lejos a la criatura. Aprovechó el estado de su brazo para abatir a otra de las criaturas, azotándola contra la pared y causando que la materia gris que salía de su cráneo estallara.

-Muy bien malditos, parece que ahora estamos a mano…

Por su mente pasó apenas el temor de convertirse por completo en una de esas cosas, pero apagó ese sentir convenciéndose de que ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba para eliminar a las criaturas y permitirle al médico alejarse con los civiles… eso si es que en verdad era un médico. La última de las criaturas lanzó imprudentemente su lengua al rostro del canadiense, pero el soldado la atrapó con su mano fácilmente y tiró de ella para acercarlo y aplastar su cráneo con un golpe. Ya no había más criaturas con vida alrededor, al parecer todo había terminado; ya más tranquilo tomó su radio y comenzó a transmitir.

-Blaze, detuve a las criaturas… pero no creo poder regresar contigo, mi brazo ha… ha cambiado, me parezco más a ellos, llévalos a salvo a la…

Un fuerte e inhumano rugido lo interrumpió, había sonado como una criatura en extrema agonía, pero también sonaba bastante parecido, casi como el que había escuchado al principio de la pesadilla cuando su brazo había sido infectado. Cesó la transmisión inmediatamente, tomando su arma vacía y preparando su brazo sobrehumano. El rugido resonó por el piso de nuevo, obligando al canadiense a esconderse tras uno de los escritorios de forma instintiva y preparó su arma como si aún tuviera suficientes balas en el barril. La figura dio vuelta en al final del pasillo, al otro extremo de O'Connel, dejando ver sus largos brazos rojizos, su pequeño cráneo blanquizco como hueso y un musculoso cuerpo del mismo tono carmesí. La criatura caminó lentamente por el pasillo, no parecía haber visto al soldado. Aprovechando que la criatura no lo había visto, el canadiense se levantó de su escondite y apuntó su arma, tirando el gatillo rápidamente; el sonido apagado del metal le recordó que no tenía más balas y la criatura ya lo había visto y acababa de escupir una extraña sustancia que pasó a escasos centímetros del brazo sano de O'Connel. Se apresuró la lanzar el arma contra la criatura, pero solamente rebotó contra sus marcados músculos sin hacerle ningún daño, pero dándole una distracción para moverse a una de las habitaciones en el pasillo, bloqueándola con una camilla para buscar algo que le sirviera de arma contra aquel ser infernal. Escuchaba los pasos de la criatura acercándose a cada segundo; finalmente encontró algo que parecía útil, un extintor en la pared que se veía bastante sólido como para dar un buen golpe, lo tomó con su brazo mutado, notando el incremento en su fuerza al levantarlo como si no pesara más que su arma. Un fuerte golpe derribó la pared de la puerta sin ningún problema, definitivamente bloquear la entrada con una camilla había sido completamente inútil ante tal fuerza; la criatura entró un tanto torpe por los estragos de la pared, balanceando su enorme cuerpo para tratar de caminar derecho; el canadiense se apresuró a lanzar el extintor con toda su fuerza, golpeando el pálido del monstruo y causando que perdiera el balance un momento, lo suficiente para que el soldado golpeara a la criatura en el abdomen y la hiciera caer hacia atrás. Aprovechó los segundos que su movimiento le habían dado para salir de la habitación y regresar al pasillo, creía tener una mejor oportunidad ahí, después de todo podía intentar salir por las escaleras de emergencia o entrar a alguna de las demás habitaciones a buscar algo más con qué embestirlo, pero parecía que esa cosa no sufría daño alguno, a pesar de que el golpe en la cabeza parecía haberlo aturdido.

"_Aun así estoy seguro de que no hay forma de matarlo con balas… salir vivo de esta está difícil..."_

La pregunta en su mente le cayó como un balde de agua helada, _"¿Para qué quiero salir vivo si igual me convertiré en algo como eso?"_. Era verdad, no había demasiado sentido en salir vivo de ahí si al final se convertiría en otra de esas cosas, seguramente pondría en peligro al médico y el resto del equipo; con eso en mente recorrió su cinturón hasta tocar su pequeño "amuleto", una granada que había recibido de su superior en el campo de entrenamiento, la llevaba siempre, pero hacía años que habitaba en su cinturón, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aún fuera a estallar. Separó su mano de la granada cuando vio otro extintor al final del pasillo, completamente del otro lado de la salida; quizá si había funcionado la primera, podría funcionar la segunda. Corrió bastante exhausto y con la punzante migraña destrozando su cabeza, a decir verdad se movía un poco más torpe de lo usual, pero la adrenalina llenaba sus venas y el instinto agresivo comenzaba a despertar en él, alcanzó el extintor levantándolo sin problemas y se volvió para ver que la criatura apenas se balanceaba de nuevo; corrió hacia el ser lo más rápido que pudo y le dio una fuerte embestida estrellando el extintor contra su cráneo y lanzando de nuevo otro golpe a la cabeza, golpeándolo repetitivamente con el instrumento hasta que el tanque sufrió una fuga u dejó salir el frío líquido empapando a ambos. La criatura resbaló y el soldado sintió que el líquido invadía sus pulmones, sintiendo dificultad para respirar, alejándose y tosiendo con fuerza y sintiendo cómo la ira nublaba su mente. El monstruo se levantó con mayor rapidez esta vez, apoyándose inteligentemente en sus cuatro extremidades, encorvándose como las criaturas que había eliminado hacía unos minutos; el ser avanzó con velocidad, moviéndose ágilmente por el suelo hacia O'Connel, quién, guiado por su furia e instinto, lanzó un golpe con su brazo infectado directo a su cráneo, pero el golpe no pareció surtir efecto y la criatura alcanzó a rasgar su pecho con sus duras uñas negras. Era más que obvio que no podría vencerlo en un combate justo y el dolor comenzaba a volverlo imprudente. Alcanzó a alejarse un poco para poner en claro sus pensamientos, o al menos tratar de juntar algunos pedazos de su mente.

"_Definitivamente tengo que considerar opciones más arriesgadas."_

Tomó la granada que siempre llevaba consigo y encaró a la criatura que apenas se acomodaba de nuevo en cuatro puntos; corrió hacia el ser mientras este comenzaba a moverse hacia el soldado; en una ráfaga de movimientos el canadiense alcanzó a enterrar su mano en el pecho de la criatura, dejando salir un grito de ira, seguido por un rugido de la criatura mientras sus brazos atravesaban el pecho de O'Connel. Sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerzas y su mente se nublaba con mayor velocidad, pero hizo uso de las fuerzas restantes que tenía y esbozó una débil sonrisa, dejando caer la granada sin seguro al suelo, inseguro de si habría o no explosión mientras sus últimos pensamientos coherentes recorrían su destrozada mente.

"_Pobres desgraciados me dan lástima, pero yo nunca seré uno de ustedes."_


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El médico observaba cómo el último de los civiles bajaba por las escaleras a la zona que había indicado, lejos de cualquier infectado y fácil de vigilar desde las escaleras de emergencia del hospital; los pocos que habían bajado ya se encontraban en la zona del callejón más oculta de todas cuando Blaze comenzó a bajar por las frías escaleras de metal, pero el grito de uno de los civiles llamó su atención de inmediato; uno de los jóvenes se había separado tratando de ganar terreno y había dado con una calle principal, topándose con varios infectados, causándole pánico. Los gritos del chico alarmaron al resto de los civiles, quienes comenzaron a correr despavoridos en todas las direcciones posibles, topándose algunos con infectados. El primer civil que se había alejado del grupo se distrajo mirando al resto correr despavoridos, descuidando a los infectados hasta que uno mordió su cuello causando que soltara un grito desgarrador, el resto se aterró un más y el pánico creció cuando una jauría de perros mutados por el virus llegó a una de las calles, lanzándose contra uno de los civiles. El médico se apresuró a bajar, gritando para tratar de tranquilizar y organizar al grupo.

-¡Hey!, tranquilos, vamos, vengan al callejón, eviten las calles principales tenemos que…

Uno a uno los sobrevivientes se iban entregando por descuido a un infectado por evadir a los perros o caían víctimas de la jauría, reduciendo el grupo rápidamente, todo el esfuerzo se había perdido, tan sólo veía a un niño asustado que aún no se movía de la zona que había indicado. Una fuerte explosión proveniente del piso del que había venido causó aun más pánico y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban siendo devoradas, la mejor opción era escapar de ahí y salvarse aunque fuera él. No obstante pasó alado del niño y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo en su dirección.

-Vamos, ven conmigo, tenemos que escapar.

El chico se dejó jalonear, pero algo no cuadraba, dentro del grupo que había llegado al hospital no había ningún niño y Blaze lo sabía, pero el chico parecía en transe pero pensante, era poco probable que estuviese infectado y no daba señales de heridas o cansancio, eran los únicos en condiciones de sobrevivir y salir de ahí. Caminó por los callejones más estrechos que encontró, los infectados los evitaban ya que era mucho más fácil para ellos moverse por las calles amplias, pero los perros solían rondarlos, por lo que en todo momento el médico empuñaba su pistola con una expresión muy diferente a la habitual, se veía más maduro, malicioso y experimentado en ese tipo de situaciones. Tenía el cargador casi lleno, pero aún estaban demasiado lejos de la carretera como para ir a un ritmo tranquilo; el niño parecía moverse sin tanto problema o cansancio, quizá hasta resistiría el paso por más tiempo que Blaze, el entrenamiento para medico no era exactamente el más atlético después de todo. Se escabulleron por los callejones todo lo que pudieron, evadiendo algunos perros, el niño corría a una velocidad increíble y su tamaño era ideal para pasar entre los basureros y escaleras de emergencia, mientras que el médico tenía más dificultad para saltar o evadir los obstáculos. Finalmente dieron con una calle despejada, probablemente la carretera ya estaba cerca, pero se habían encontrado con un gran problema, una horda de zombis bloqueaba su paso, todos eran personas infectadas y se movían torpemente de forma aleatoria, chocando entre ellos, no parecían percibir su presencia todavía. Se quedaron ocultos en el último edificio antes de la amplia calle atestada para que el médico pudiese pensar en algún plan.

-¿Correremos entre ellos también?, ya me estoy cansando…

El médico jadeante miró al chico que apenas respiraba un poco agitado, tenía una condición excelente para ser alguien tan joven, suponiendo que en verdad tenía los 12 años que aparentaba.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy pensando, no te ves tan cansado.

-Dábamos tres vueltas a la cancha de football a toda velocidad antes de calentar para el partido.

Así que era eso, el niño practicaba soccer y por lo visto le ponía todo el empeño posible, pero hasta el mejor deportista se cansaría de correr por un periodo tan prolongado de tiempo. Los primeros infectados ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban ahí y comenzaban a caminar hacia ellos, se le había acabado el tiempo para pensar, era momento de idear alguna forma de salir de ahí, tendría que averiguar cómo pasar por la calle… o quizá era mejor por las alcantarillas. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y encontró lo que buscaba, una tapa de cemento rota que presentaba un peligroso agujero en la coladera, sin duda alguna pasaban muchos carros por ahí y no se le había dado mantenimiento; tomó la tapa por la abertura y el chico la tomó por los alambres que tenía para retirarla y tirando juntos lograron hacerla a un lado. El chico bajó primero seguido por Blaze, el olor era insoportable, pero el nivel del agua era considerablemente bajo, seguro era por la falta de uso, no había llovido en días y las personas no tomaban baños, apenas podían ir al baño, el mismo Blaze llevaba algo de tiempo sin comer ni dormir, el cansancio ya la caía sobre los hombros con fuerza, sus ojos se sentían irritados y su mente estaba cansada. Caminaron unos metros sin escuchar nada, era extraño, había imaginado que allá abajo habría de todo, pero luego recordó que en la ciudad el edificio de Umbrella no tenía sótano y los laboratorios se encontraban en los pisos de arriba, así que había sido la mejor opción tomar las alcantarillas, mientras no empezaran a entrar infectados por la coladera que habían dejado destapada. Caminaron otro tramo sin escuchar rastros de vida, si no se equivocaba iban en dirección a la autopista, pero no había forma de confirmarlo, tendría que salir en alguna para ver dónde iba, comprobar que era el camino correcto y calcular la distancia que les faltaba recorrer, pero para eso…

*No sé si alguien más me oye, Logan, Malkovich y yo hemos llegado lo más lejos que hemos podido entre los edificios, estamos cerca de la carretera, estamos cansados, hambrientos y al borde de la locura, si aún queda otro soldado vivo, seguiremos avanzando al punto de reunión para esperar el helicóptero, esta es la última transmisión que haré, si hay alguien ahí, por favor diga algo…*

El médico se apresuró a sacar el radio de su cinturón, tenía buena recepción, eso sólo podía significar que ellos también estaban cerca, quizá a algunos metros de ellos, incluso podrían ir por arriba o dentro de la misma alcantarilla, podrían incluso estar pisándoles los talones; no había escuchado nada de la capitana y para ese momento ya estaba seguro de que no sabría nada de ella; o estaba muerta o ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar y se encontraba camino a casa, así que reunirse con sus compañeros era su mejor opción para sobrevivir a aquella pesadilla.

-Díaz, soy Blaze, estoy en las alcantarillas, ¿dónde están?

El silencio invadió la alcantarilla por unos segundos, hasta que el sonido de la estática volvió a salir de la radio.

*Blaze… estamos… mitad… estás?*

La recepción era mala, quizá ya iban por la mitad de la carretera, bastante lejos de dónde estaban ellos; tomó e radio de nuevo y emitió un mensaje.

-Esperen en el punto de reunión, llegaré en unos minutos, tengo un civil conmigo, vamos por las alcantarillas.

*Entendido*

El radio se silenció de nuevo, no había necesidad de mandar otro mensaje, lo único que importaba ahora era llegar al punto de reunión cuanto antes y salvar al chico que venía con él. Tomó la mano del chico y comenzó a caminar con mayor velocidad, el chico parecía haber entendido la situación y caminó detrás suyo sin decir una palabra por varios metros, hasta que finalmente el médico habló.

-Tarde o temprano se nos acabará el camino y tendremos que subir… no me quedan muchas balas, así que no te alejes de mí, se cómo encargarme de esas cosas en combate mano a mano, pero debo estar cerca de ellos.

El niño tan sólo asintió, tenía un semblante bastante sereno tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido, para haber pasado días sólo en aquel infierno, pasando hambre y miedo sin duda alguna. A pesar de su temprana edad el chico parecía haberse adaptado durante aquellos días a la situación y ahora parecía seguir los pasos del médico sin dudar. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más, hasta que el médico se detuvo debajo de una salida, mirando por las rejillas y escuchando con atención para determinar cuántos infectados podría haber.

-Creo que ya estamos bastante lejos de la ciudad, subiré primero, trata de seguirme el paso, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió, indicando a Blaze que era momento de comenzar a escalar la escalera hasta llegar a la escotilla, removiéndola con algo de trabajo y haciéndola a un lado; no vio mucho movimiento, dos o tres humanos infectados, nada que no pudiera vencer en un combate mano a mano y aún mejor, estaban a menos de 20 metros del punto de reunión, aunque aún no veía a ninguno de los demás soldados. Terminó de subir los últimos escalones y dio un profundo respiro al aire limpio, agradeciendo el haber salido de aquel horrendo hedor. Se volvió para ayudar a subir al chico y le indicó que guardara silencio con una seña, no podía arriesgarse a que todos los infectados avanzaran hacia ellos. Se movió sigiloso al infectado más cercano, pero para cuando el zombi lo detectó, el médico ya lo había derribado y su pesada bota aplastó el cráneo del monstruo; los otros dos infectados se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia Blaze, quien fácilmente derribó al segundo, aplastando su cráneo de la misma manera, pero el último infectado se encontraba a pocos metros del chico, por lo que el médico sacó su arma y disparó una sola bala que pegó justo en la cabeza del zombi, rescatando a tiempo a su joven acompañante.

-Wow, ¡eso fue asombroso!

El chico lo miraba con los ojos de par en par, como si no pudiera creer lo que había visto, el médico acababa de derribar a tres infectados con una sola bala sin ningún problema.

-Quisiera ser como tu…

Blaze no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario, si el niño supiera las cosas por las que había pasado en el pasado seguramente no diría eso, pero le parecía graciosa la forma en la que el chico lo idolatraba como a un héroe de historietas. Comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de reunión sin decir más, alejándose de aquella pesadilla con cada paso, hasta que una pregunta del niño lo congeló por completo.

-Nunca podré volver con mi familia, ¿cierto?

Dejó salir un ligero suspiro antes de volverse para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con un semblante serio y un tono de voz bastante seco.

-La vida nunca es como la esperamos y muchas veces llegan cambios bruscos a nuestras vidas, cambios que pueden ser alegres o dolorosos y eso no lo podemos controlar… pero tú puedes decidir si ese cambio es para bien o para mal; si este cambio en tu vida va a causar que te derrumbes en un mundo de oscuridad hasta que te conviertas en el siguiente culpable de algo como lo que pasó en esta ciudad, o si dedicarás tu vida a luchar por un mundo mejor, en el que estas situaciones no se den, en el que todos tendrán una casa y una familia con quien volver.

El niño lo miró con una mirada seria y decidida asintiendo, hasta que finalmente una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla, el médico se acercó otro poco y apenas levantó un poco los brazos, el chico avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, rompiendo en llanto. Blaze comprendía el porqué de sus lágrimas; ningún niño tenía por qué vivir lo que él había vivido, pero uno no decide cuándo ocurrirá un accidente o si ocurrirá.

-Uno sólo puede seguir adelante y trabajar por un mejor futuro…


End file.
